<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 21. Новые горизонты by what_the_hell_Neil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222116">Day 21. Новые горизонты</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_the_hell_Neil/pseuds/what_the_hell_Neil'>what_the_hell_Neil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AFTG Adventskalender 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Hand Jobs, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:13:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_the_hell_Neil/pseuds/what_the_hell_Neil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Жан вдруг понимает, как много интересного у них впереди</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AFTG Adventskalender 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AFTG Adventskalender 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 21. Новые горизонты</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AFTG_Adventskalender_2020 (Find on Twitter)</p>
<p>внимание! то, что вынесено в теги, в тексте лишь подразумевается</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>После игры Жан, поколебавшись, подходит к Кевину. По лицу Дэя не слишком понятно, что он думает о внезапном желании Моро пообщаться после такого долгого молчания, и за его спиной маячат Джостен и Миньярд, словно верные псы королевы.</p>
<p>– Снова лучший, Дэй?</p>
<p>Кевин хмыкает и снимает перчатку, пожимая  протянутую ладонь.</p>
<p>– Рад видеть, что ты в порядке.</p>
<p>– Ты передал меня в надёжные руки, – кивает Жан и морщится от понимающей усмешки Нила. Почему-то говорить при нём неловко, хотя он поймёт лучше других. – Можно тебя на пару слов?</p>
<p>Кевин обменивается быстрыми взглядами с Эндрю и Нилом и идёт за Жаном к выходу с поля. Он выглядит как человек, полностью довольный своей жизнью. </p>
<p>– Смотрю, ты тоже от неё избавился, – негромко отмечает Дэй, приваливаясь плечом к стене. </p>
<p>Жан кивает и рассеянно касается щеки. </p>
<p>– Я хотел сказать спасибо. Вы сделали то, что казалось мне невозможным. И теперь у меня есть то, что я никогда не надеялся обрести. </p>
<p>– Свобода? </p>
<p>– В том числе, – Жан улыбается приближающемуся к ним Джереми, и его вдруг накрывает осознанием, как много Нокс значит для него.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***<br/>Команда расходится, бурно обсуждая прошедшую игру. Жан каждый раз удивляется, как легко Троянцы относятся к проигрышам, расценивая их как ценный опыт, а не как пятно на репутации. Моро сидит на скамейке, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока Джереми выйдет из душа. Любовь Нокса подолгу плескаться, напевая дурацкие песенки, давно удивляет только новичков. Жан прикрывает глаза, думая о том, что намерен сказать Джереми, а потом, поддавшись порыву, раздевается и решительно шагает к душевым. </p>
<p>Джереми мурлычет что-то под нос, подставив затылок под тугие струи воды, и не сразу замечает чужое присутствие рядом. Жан терпеливо ждёт, сам не зная, что он собирается делать. </p>
<p>– Жан! Чёрт возьми, – низко хрипло смеётся Нокс и невольно прикрывается ладонями. – Ты меня напугал. Что-то случилось? </p>
<p>Жан шагает ближе, волосы намокают и липнут к лицу. Он окидывает Джереми медленным ласкающим взглядом, заставляя покраснеть, и негромко спрашивает:</p>
<p>– Ты никогда не требуешь ничего, кроме поцелуев. Почему? </p>
<p>Джереми давится судорожным вдохом, он явно не ожидал такого вопроса. Но почти сразу берёт себя в руки и улыбается, своей обезоруживающей, обжигающе-солнечной улыбкой. Жан знает, что никому, кроме него, Нокс не улыбается <i>так</i>.</p>
<p>– Потому что ты скажешь, когда сам захочешь.</p>
<p>И это одновременно так просто и так… нереально. Моро закрывает глаза и протягивает руку, касается кончиками пальцев плеча Джереми, очерчивает рельефные мышцы, изучает его тело на ощупь, наслаждаясь ощущением гладкой кожи. Нокс вздыхает – едва слышно, рвано, словно сдерживая стон, и Жан воспринимает это как сигнал, как разрешение. Осмелев, он кладёт раскрытые ладони на грудь Джереми, ласкает увереннее, не опускаясь, впрочем ниже талии. </p>
<p>– Меня тоже можно трогать, – слышит Жан свой собственный голос и невольно улыбается. </p>
<p>Нокс, будто только этого и ждал, повторяет его движения, касается и ласкает, повторяя за Жаном, дышит чуть тяжелее. Жан вдруг думает, насколько же это откровенно, оголённое напряжённое доверие, острее и слаще, чем любой, самый отвязный секс. </p>
<p>– Жан… </p>
<p>– Тшш, – Моро прижимает палец к его губам и нервно выдыхает. Он и сам не знает, что и зачем делает, и чего хочет дальше. – Помолчи, Нокс, я пытаюсь сосредоточиться. </p>
<p>Джереми послушно замолкает, сглатывает и переступает с ноги на ногу, отводит мокрые тёмные пряди с лица Моро и закусывает губу, не решаясь. Он красивый, безумно красивый, капли воды на ресницах, румянец на щеках, и Жан подаётся вперёд, целует нежно и неторопливо, словно в первый раз, наслаждаясь каждым движением. Стон Джереми, низкий и чувственный, заставляет Жана вздрогнуть всем телом. </p>
<p>– Можно? – спрашивает он, касаясь губами уха Нокса, и тот кивает, даже не уточняя, на что соглашается, и лишь снова коротко сладко стонет, когда ладонь Жана скользит всё ниже и ниже. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***<br/>– Ты моё солнце, – шепчет Жан, кутая Джереми в полотенце. – Только моё. </p>
<p>Джереми кивает, всё ещё слишком ошарашенный, обнимает Жана за шею и тянет к себе за поцелуем. Моро охотно отвечает и лениво думает о том, что даже такой небольшой прогресс в их отношениях заставляет его чувствовать себя гораздо лучше – нужным, желанным, достойным уважения. Возможно, даже достойным любви.</p>
<p>– Я без ума от тебя, ты знаешь? – Джереми трётся щекой о его плечо и улыбается, глядя из-под ресниц. </p>
<p>– Дай мне время, – обещает Жан, – и я сделаю так, что у тебя совершенно сорвёт крышу. </p>
<p>Джереми готов дать ему всё время мира.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>